Tharizdun
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, Tharizdun ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is the god of Eternal Darkness, Decay, Entropy, Malign Knowledge, Insanity, and Cold. He was imprisoned ages ago by a coalition of deities to prevent the destruction of existence itself. Although imprisoned, Tharizdun still has a degree of his original multiverse-threatening power: he is officially a Divine Rank 11 (out of 20) deity, as of Dragon #294. His holy symbols are a dark spiral rune and a two-tiered inverted ziggurat known as an obex. His holy number is 333. Publication history Created by Gary Gygax based on Robert J. Kuntz's dark god "Tharzduun", Tharizdun first appeared in the module Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun. He would later appear in Gygax's series of Gord novels. Writer Michal Tresca speculated that Tharizdun might have been inspired by Clark Ashton Smith's Demon Lord and ruler of the Seven Hells, Thasaidon, who appeared first in The Tomb-Spawn, Weird Tales, Vol. 23, No. 5, May 1934. ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) Tharizdun's existence was first revealed in the module The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun (1982), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun (TSR, 1982) Tharizdun was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983).Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) Tharizdun was one of the deities described in the From the Ashes set (1992), for the Greyhawk campaign,Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) and appeared again in Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (1998).Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000–2003) Tharizdun's role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000).Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) He was a central figure in the module Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (2001).Cook, Monte. Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) Tharizdun was one of the deities detailed in Dragon #294 (2002), in the article "Beings of Power: Four Gods of Greyhawk."Noonan, David. "Beings of Power: Four Gods of Greyhawk." Dragon #294 (Paizo Publishing, 2002) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003–2007) Tharizdun's priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004) on page 123.Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Details of his worship by various aberrations was detailed in Lords of Madness (2005).Baker, Rich, James Jacobs, and Steve Winter. Lords of Madness (Wizards of the Coast, 2005) Tharizdun's prison dimension was detailed in Dragon #353 (2007).Stewart, Todd, with Oliver Diaz. "Multiple Dementia." Dragon #353. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007 ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008–2014) Tharizdun appears as one of the deities described in the Dungeon Master's Guide for this edition (2008). He is rarely referred to by name and usually referred to as the Chained God.James Wyatt. Dungeon Masters Guide (Wizards of the Coast, 2008). The other gods imprisoned him after he used a shard of pure evil to create the Abyss. Tharizdun is worshiped mostly by rogue drow, genasi cultists and elementals, who call him the Elder Elemental Eye, falsely believing that he is a primordial and not a god. Unlike earlier editions, he has no particular affinity for aberrations and his alignment is Chaotic Evil, rather than Neutral Evil. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition (2014–present) Tharizdun is mentioned in the Player's Handbook for this edition (2014). He is listed as an example Pact Patron for warlocks who make a Pact with a Great Old One and is later listed in Appendix B: Gods of the Multiverse under the Greyhawk pantheon as Tharizdun, god of eternal darkness, CE, with the Trickery Domain and either a dark spiral or inverted ziggurat as his holy symbols. Tharizdun is also mentioned in the Dungeon Master's Guide for this edition (2014), this time listed as a member of the pantheon of the Dawn War Deities for the Nentir Vale setting and is listed as Tharizdun, god of madness, CE, with the Trickery Domain and a Jagged counter-clockwise spiral is listed as his holy symbol. Tharizdun is also listed as one of the elder evils in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Description Tharizdun was described in Dragon #294 as a pitch-black, roiling, amorphous form. As the Dark God, he is described as an incorporeal wraithform, black and faceless. Gary Gygax described Tharizdun as a "primordial deity, that of matter at rest and decay of energy, viz. entropy." Tharizdun has been depicted on the cover of Gygax's Gord the Rogue novel Come Endless Darkness as a huge, bald, humanoid man, with claws, greenish-black skin, and pointed ears. Gygax said that in the Gord novels, "the worst and most terrible of Tharizdun's forms could come into full power and attack". Tharizdun's "free" holy symbol is a "black sun with variegated rays". His second holy symbol of an inverted ziggurat indicates that the work of those who bound him would be overturned, according to Gygax. Other aspects Tharizdun is sometimes worshiped as an entity called the Elder Elemental Eye (a being similar to Ghaunadaur), but few of these worshipers recognize the two as being the same entity. Gygax himself indicated that the two creatures were separate beings. The Elder Elemental God is described as a huge, mottled, tentacled being, or as a pillar of vast elemental force with a body of burning magma, radiating steam. Relationships It is believed that Tharizdun has no allies, given his desire to destroy the entire universe. Should he ever escape from his prison, it is thought that even the most evil of deities would work with their good counterparts to return Tharizdun to his prison. However, the Dark God has been known to work his will secretly by employing various demons (with or without their knowledge) to do his bidding. Examples of fiends so used include Iuz and Zuggtmoy, and the Princes of Elemental Evil. On Oerth, Tharizdun is particularly opposed by Pelor and Boccob. Shothragot Tharizdun created an avatar called Shothragot at the time of the Twin Cataclysms. The avatar was thought to have been destroyed, but in reality it only went into dormancy. Recently freed, Shothragot hopes to collect the 333 gems of Tharizdun and set its master free. Realm The Demiplane of Imprisonment is hidden somewhere in the depths of the Ethereal Plane, resembling a swollen, crystalline cyst nearly a mile in diameter. The ethereal substance surrounding the demiplane boils with the dreamscapes of Tharizdun's worshipers and others whose dreams the dark god invades. Within the prison, Tharizdun dreams of a multiverse where his goals succeeded, where he destroyed all of Creation and rebuilt it in his own foul image. The binding magic is less concerned with preventing his escape - which he could accomplish with ease should he discover the truth - but to prevent any outside source from informing him otherwise. Dogma Tharizdun's doctrine is to destroy all and everything encountered. Scriptures Most of Tharizdun's ancient scriptures are long lost. The only one known to remain is the Lament for Lost Tharizdun, penned by his "last cleric," Wongas. Worshippers Tharizdun's worshipers are often insane. Their ultimate goal is to free their dark deity from his prison. He is rumored to be worshiped by the Scarlet Brotherhood, though these followers are actually a splinter sect of the organization known as the Black Brotherhood or The Blackthorn. The elemental cults in the original Temple of elemental evil believed they were worshiping the destructive powers of the elements themselves, with a few believing their patron was Zuggtmoy; however, only a few knew that Tharizdun was the cults' true patron. Tharizdun is sometimes worshiped by nonhuman aberrations such as aboleths, neogi, and grell. Clergy Like his lay worshipers, many of Tharizdun's priests are mad. Those who are not mad believe that they will reap great rewards and privileges for their aid in freeing him. All of his clerics are extremely secretive and trust only fellow cultists. They lead foul rituals, including human sacrifice, and search ancient sites for clues to freeing their deity. Due to Tharizdun's imprisonment, his priests must remain in contact with a site or object holding some of the Dark God's power in order to use their magic. Their favored weapon is the "spiral of decay," a bizarre weapon about which little is known. Those priests who follow Tharizdun's Elder Elemental Eye aspect have used a weapon known as a "tentacle rod" (a rod topped with animate tentacles), but it is unknown if this is the same object. Temples Tharizdun's temples (often in the shape of black ziggurats) are usually hidden, due to necessity. Known places of worship include an ancient temple located in the Yatil Mountains, as well as a more recently discovered temple in the Lortmils, near the Kron Hills. Although not many people in the Flanaess are aware that Tharizdun exists, it is said that public knowledge of one of his ziggurats would be enough to "raise an army of paladins". Artifacts Tharizdun has many known artifacts. "One" that is known is actually many: a collection of gems known as the 333 Gems of Tharizdun. Their current location is unknown, but it is certain that the collection was split up long ago. Other artifacts associated with Tharizdun include the horn known as the Wailer of Tharizdun, the thermophagic sword Druniazth, and the Spear of Sorrow. The Scorpion Crown was gifted by him to the last king of Sulm. Still another artifact, the Weeping Hexagram, is in the hands of the Scarlet Brotherhood. In Gary Gygax's Gord the Rogue Series, there were a set of three artifacts known as the Theoparts, which, combined, could free Tharizdun. Each Theopart represented one of the shades of evil (i.e., neutral, lawful, or chaotic.) History Some say that Tharizdun originated in the Far Realm or in a previous universe. Tharizdun was imprisoned eons ago by the forebears of those beings known as the Great Powers, although it is said that Pelor was also involved. It's said that both good and evil deities worked together to ensure his imprisonment. As the Dark God, he is credited with the corruption of the Seelie Court. Through the Scorpion Crown, he is said to have destroyed the ancient kingdom of Sulm. Tharizdun was imprisoned long ago, but his prison may weaken at times, allowing his influence to creep out into the worlds beyond. Tharizdun's temple in the Yatils is thought to have been originally defeated with the aid of the legendary Six from Shadow.Stark, Ed, Chris Thomasson, Ari Marmell, Rhiannon Louve, and Gary Astleford. Complete Champion. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007 Fourth Edition In the Fourth Edition Monster Manual, Tharizdun is described as creating the Abyss and the demons that live there by corrupting a portion of the elemental chaos using a shard of pure evil. For this, all the other gods (good, unaligned and evil alike) banded together to seal him away. Fourth Edition's Dungeon Master's Guide states that Tharizdun is not mentioned by name in the Player's Handbook or in the Monster Manual due to the fact that his existence is not widely known to mortals. Those who do know of Tharizdun refer to him euphemistically as the Chained God. Most of Tharizdun's followers are elementals or have ties to elementals, and refer to him as the Elder Elemental Eye. The majority of the Elder Elemental Eye's cultists (including Tharizdun's exarchs) don't even know he is a god, thinking him instead to be a powerful primordial. The 4th edition Tharizdun is not associated with aberrations, and the location of his prison is not known. In the Dungeons and Dragons Novel Series "Abyssal Plague" Tharizdun's prison is revealed to be a universe that has long since been destroyed by that realm's own version of the Abyss known as the Voidharrow. Mildly intelligent and with the ability to corrupt and warp living creatures, the Voidharrow spent eternity alone in this realm of utter destruction until Tharizdun was imprisoned there by the other gods for his creation of the abyss. The reason behind this realm as the prison in which he would be trapped was to leave him in a realm just like the one he would have turned the multiverse into if he had been able to; with all of his power intact, he would have nothing to destroy and an infinite amount of time to lay out an infinite number of plans to free himself, only for him to have no way of implementing any of them. In other media In 2019, Matthew Mercer incorporated Tharizdun as a major antagonist in the second campaign of Critical Role, episode 83. References Further reading Games * Holian, Gary. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dragon #306. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Lee, Robert. "The Cradle of Madness." Dungeon #87 (Paizo Publishing, 2001). *Reynolds, Sean K. "Core Beliefs: Boccob." Dragon #338. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 – "Gods of Oerth" *Player's Guide to Greyhawk *The Temple of Elemental Evil Novels *Gygax, Gary. Come Endless Darkness (New Infinities, 1988). *Gygax, Gary. Dance of Demons (New Infinities, 1988). External links *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Schwalb, Robert J. "Elder Evils: Shothragot." Dragon #362. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20080318a *"The Essence of Evil." Dungeon #152. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dutoc/152 *"Shadow of Shothragot: The Price of Survival." Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071130 * * Category:Greyhawk deities